carly_simonfandomcom-20200215-history
Boys in the Trees
Boys in the Trees is Carly Simon's seventh studio album. It was released in April of 1978 by Elektra Records. Album Cover The photo featured on the front cover of the album was expertly airbrushed to paint a Danskin top on what was a topless photo of Carly. Tracklisting Side One #"You Belong to Me" (written by Carly Simon & Michael McDonald) -3:52 #"Boys in the Trees" (written by Carly Simon) – 3:13 #"Back Down to Earth" (written by Carly Simon) – 3:08 #"Devoted to You" (Boudleaux Bryant) – 2:29 #"De Bat (Fly in Me Face)" (written by Carly Simon) – 2:28 #"Haunting" (written by Carly Simon) – 2:28 Side Two #"Tranquillo (Melt My Heart)" (Carly Simon, James Taylor, Arif Mardin) – 4:02 #"You're the One" (written by Carly Simon) – 3:38 #"In a Small Moment" (written by Carly Simon) – 3:08 #"One Man Woman" (written by James Taylor) – 3:39 #"For Old Times Sake" (written by Carly Simon & Jacob Brackman) – 3:41 Chart Performance "Boys in the Trees" has been certified Platinum by the RIAA with sales of over 1,000,000 copies in the United States alone. Critical Reception Rolling Stone's Janet Maslin stated: "Boys in the Trees is Carly Simon's most serene accomplishment to date, but its moods vary dramatically enough to indicate that peace of mind comes at a high price." When praising the single "You Belong to Me," Maslin went on to write: "It's a number that could easily have been belted out or growled à la "You're So Vain", but this time Simon prefers to sound more like a cat who's been dining on canary. Somehow, she's a lot more compelling using a gently chiding tone than she is striking a come-hither-or-else pose." Allmusic's William Ruhlmann rated the album a three out of five, writing: "...what really made the album a winner was that Simon had had a couple of years to write some strong songs in her unflinching, reflective style, and she continued to explore the loves and mores of her age and class movingly." Accolades 1978 *Grammy (Nominated) Best Pop Female Vocalist for "You Belong To Me" *Grammy (Won) Best Album Package: Johnny Lee and Tony Lane. Album Personnel *Carly Simon - guitar, piano, vocals *James Taylor - guitar, background vocals *Luther Vandross - background vocals *Eddie Bert - tombone *Phil Bodner - oboe *Michael Brecker - tenor saxophone *Ronnie Cuber - baritone saxophone *Don Grolnick - keyboards *David Sanborn - alto saxophone *George Young - alto saxophone *John Hall - guitar, background vocals *Gloria Agostini - harp *Rubens Bassini - percussion *Errol "Crusher" Bennett - percussion *Ken Bichel - keyboards *Randy Brecker - trumpet *James Buffington - French horn *David Carey - marimba *Cissy Houston - background vocals *Cornell Dupree - guitar *Gordon Edwards - bass *Harvey Estrin - recorder *Joe Farrell - flute *Steve Gadd - drums *Eric Gale - guitar *Jaroslav Jakubovic - baritone saxophone *Will Lee - bass *Tony Levin - bass *Alex Ligertwood - background vocals **George Marge - recorder *Hugh McCracken - guitar *Onnie McIntyre - guitar *Jeff Mironov - guitar *Barry Rogers - trombone *Margaret Ross - harp *Stuart Scharf - guitar *Lucy Simon - background vocals *Hamish Stuart - guitar, background vocals *Richard Tee - keyboards *Brooks Tillotson - French horn *Steven Dickson, Marc Embree, Ruderick George, Alyia Orme, Joanna Simon, Ken Williams - background vocals Category:Albums